my_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
West Harbour
West Harbour is a small town in the Mere of Dead Men. Due to its swampy terrain and annual harvest festival where the inhabitants compete against each other to win prizes in tests of skill, the villagers of West Harbour (referred to as "harbourmen") are renowned in the lands surrounding them for their natural hardiness. This is due to the fact that they are constantly under threat from the dangers of the marshes, particularly lizardfolk. This puts harbourmen in high demand for military service. The swamp also makes West Harbour’s farmland incredibly fertile and more than enough crops are grown to sustain the village. West Harbour is renowned for the hero, the Kalach-Cha, who defeated the King of Shadows several decades ago. 'Notable NPCs' *Gregor Mackar *Old Kren Thoreg's Tannery Thoreg is the local tanner, creating clothing for the townsfolk and armour for adventurers. Thoreg’s tannery holds all sorts of leather armor. Thoreg’s special stock: • Lizardman leather armor (AC 12) • Salamander leather armor (AC 12, resistance/fire) • Ankheg scale armor (AC 15, resistance/acid) 'Notable NPCs' *Thoreg Madan Ansel House Still under repairs from the recent death knight raid, the Ansels are spending most of their time rebuilding their home and ignoring their livestock. They are not keen on Ansel working at the local smithy, they rather he be working the farm instead. Harmon House Second richest family in these parts, the Harmons own quite a bit of profitable farmland. They are also strong supporters of the Oskyn family. Dagar's Smithy The local smith Dagar forges all things metallic for the townsfolk, from horseshows to farm tools. He also holds a decent sized stock of weapons and armor for traveling adventures. Dugar’s special stock: • +1 Warhammer • Plate armor 'Notable NPCs' *Dagar Ashbeard *Willfred Ansel Temple of Chauntea A small temple to Chauntea serves as the local ‘church’. It’s too small to hold mass for a crowd, but it is big enough to wed couples, tend to injured, pray for good weather and the like. The priestess Faunra Alowynn resides here. It is rumoured that she keeps at least one hidden elemental on watch at all times to protect the holy site from foul play. 'Notable NPCs' *Faunra Alowynn Tirel's Lumber Mill The local lumber mill, aside from logs and wood planks, travelers and townsfolk can purchase bows, arrows, furniture, essentially anything related to carpentry. Tirel’s special stock: • +1 Longbow • Fire arrows 'Notable NPCs' *Tirel Tarmas Gray House Cormick Gray's mother once lived here, but she recently passed away from old age. The house is currently abandoned and will likely fall under the Oskyn's charge. Harvest Festival Tent A festival tent used in the Harvest Festival, it has yet to be taken down for the winter season. Lannon House The Lannon house have several sons in the town's militia and many have served Neverwinter in the past. Its likely one of them may challenge travelers to a friendly test of skill. Oskyn Manor Home of the Oskyn family, the richest family of West Harbour. The Oskyn's pay the wages thus have control over West Harbour's militia. The family came into power from their ownership of the local port and boats, allowing them to make good trade along the Sword Coast. 'Notable NPCs' *Lord Riggard Oskyn *Leonel Oskyn Starling House A wealthy family, the Starlings' home is quite large and well kept, the ceilings are higher then most homes, able to accommodate the Starlings' tall men. 'Notable NPCs' *Jorn Starling Harbor The town's harbor is here, Lord Oskyn's main trading ship is currently not docked, currently on a voyage south. 'Notable NPCs' *Gavin Oskyn Burnt Chapel Once a Temple of Eldath, the church was burnt down not long ago by raid of death knights, the pries and his disciples among with others died in the fire. The townsfolk still mourn their passing. Cemetery West Harbor's cemetery isn't small given the dangers of the swamp, militia are patrol here on a regular basis given local superstitions of undead. Kalach-Cha's Tomb The Kalach-Cha's burial chamber lies here in West Harbour, within it are his remains and personal belongings, as well of the remnants of the King of Shadows.